All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: Ron & Hermione find themseves in each others company on Christmas morning! COMPLETE


'That's it,' thought Hermione as she rolled over & checked her clock: 1:23am. It was Christmas morning & there was no way Hermione could get back to sleep now. Slowly & quietly as not to wake her roommates, Hermione slipped out of her bed & made her way to the door. "SHIT!" yelled Hermione as she bent down & rubbed her toe, which she'd hit on the end of her bed. 'Great start to the day!' she thought sarcastically. Then she looked up to see if her profanity had woken anyone up, which it hadn't everyone was still fast asleep.

As she got up she hit her head on the bed head. 'Bloody hell!" thought Hermione rubbing her head vigorously, 'Today is not my day!' she thought as she finally made it to the common room.

She made her way to the couch & sat down. "Ouch!" came a voice from under her. "Ron? Gosh, I'm so sorry," stuttered Hermione as she got up & sat on the armchair that was across from the couch. "It's ok," said Ron, rubbing his leg. "What brings you here at this time of the morning?" asked Ron sitting up & looking over at Hermione. "I could ask you the same question," said Hermione grinning at Ron. "You first," he grinned back, leaning back into the couch. "Fine, well I woke up & couldn't go back to sleep because I'm too excited about Christmas & now I'm having the worst morning I've already jabbed my toe on the end of my bed & hit my head, that's why I'm up. What about you?" asked Hermione, taking a deep breath.

"Well, I just like to stay up all night on Christmas Eve, I don't know why, but I've been doing it ever since I was little," answered Ron, running a hand through his messy red hair. They sat there in silence for a while, every so often stealing glances at each other.

Hermione looked at Ron who was concentrating on the fire. He wasn't that lanky, odd ball anymore. He was hott! Quidditch had done him well his old lanky figure had been replaced by a muscular one & he had matured a lot. Sure he still copied Hermione's homework, fought with her about stupid little things & still said stupid & irritating jokes & comments, but that was why she loved him. Her eyes traveled up & looked at his eyes, which were still looking into the fire. The fire reflected flickers onto his ocean blue eyes. Hermione had to restrain herself from lunging onto Ron. So she just sat there staring at the ground, little did she know…

A certain red-head was stealing glances at her as well. Ron noticed Hermione had begun to stare into the fire, she looked confused. He loved when she was confused. She would bite her bottom lip & concentrate real hard on something trying to make sense of the problem in front of her. She wasn't that little bushy-haired nerd anymore. She had filled out & her bushy hair had become loose soft curls that went below her shoulders. Sure she still loved her books, doing homework the day she got it & taking notes in class, but she was a lot happier to break the rules & have fun. Ron looked at her face, then at her eyes, the fire seemed to be melting her chocolate browns eyes, she blinked & looked at Ron. Ron thought of something to say so he would look like an idiot.

"What are you hoping to get for Christmas?" asked Ron, looking down at his hands. "You," Hermione muttered, "What was that?" asked Ron. "Oh… um I really want," Hermione stopped & thought 'All I want for Christmas is you, Ronald Weasley!' but then instead of answering tears fell from her eyes. Ron clearly shocked by this sudden outburst of emotion didn't know what to do. So he got up & led Hermione over to the couch, where he sat next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I'll never get what I truly want for Christmas," Hermione sobbed, and then Ron pulled her into a hug & comforted her. "Well, what is it that you want for Christmas?" he asked kindly, still hugging her. "I can't tell you, you'll laugh at me," Hermione said tears falling freely down her face. "'Mione I would never laugh at you, I promise you! Now what is it? Please tell me maybe I can give it to you," said Ron, smiling at Hermione. Hermione looked into his blue eyes & answered, "All I want for Christmas is you," she whispered. Ron laughed. Hermione pushed him away, "You promised you wouldn't laugh!" she yelled, tears now streaming down her face. "No I'm not laughing at you! I swear it's just-" Ron was cut off, "Sure your not! You're so insensitive, out of all the guys in the school I had to fall for you! You sure know how to pick them Hermione," she screamed, with that Hermione made a run for the door, but Ron caught her by the waist & spun her around to face him.

"Hermione let me finish," he said, still holding onto Hermione's waist. "As I was saying, I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the fact that we both want the same thing for Christmas," Hermione snorted, "What all you want for Christmas is yourself?" she asked. "No! We both want who we love! You see 'Mione, All I want for Christmas is you!" said Ron grinning. Hermione looked into eyes to find the truth. She found it. As their lips touched, a cheer arose from behind them they broke apart & looked at the stairs to the dorms. There stood Harry & Ginny clapping & cheering, for the new couple. "It took you guys long enough," stated Harry, clapping Ron on the back & giving Hermione a hug. Hermione & Ron were blushing like mad, so Hermione buried herself in Ron's chest.

"Who's up for presents?" yelled Ginny, running to Christmas tree & grabbing her gifts & sitting on the couch, Harry followed the suit. Hermione & Ron were still hugging, "You two lovebirds coming?" came Harry's voice, "I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree, because all I want for Christmas is you," Hermione whispered to Ron, "And all I want for Christmas is you! But I mean it'd be rude to not open our presents, right?" asked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes, as Ron kissed her & led her over to the Christmas tree.

THAT NIGHT IN THE GIRLS DORM

"Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?" asked Ginny as she & Hermione climbed into bed, "I sure did, I only wanted one thing though," answered Hermione. "What was that?" asked Ginny, just as she fell asleep, "Ron Weasley!" said Hermione, smiling.

THE END


End file.
